vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chow
Who is Chow?(Out Dated W.I.P) Chow is a human who works at The Purple Lotus and is the left hand man to Satchi. Chow works as Purple Lotus’s staff hiring and recruitment manager. He uses void equipment and has received a special sword after placing in the top 3 during an Archangel tournament. Lore TBA History/Biography The Purple Lotus Chow is one of many people to have joined The Purple Lotus as a staff member. He joined early on and quickly rose up to become Satchi's Left Hand Man while Seth serves as his right. Mafia Assault During a mission to help recover Mhai's sword from an evil mafia boss Chow, Noru, and Seth went with Mhai to reclaim her sword from the crime boss. During this mission Chow helped fight off many of the opposing mafia members using a machine gun to mow them down along with causing civilian casualties by destroying a building full of drug addicts. The group was able to eliminate the mafia and recover Mhai’s sword successfully. Archangel Tournament Chow entered the Archangel's first tournament competing with many other high powered individuals. Chow was able to successfully complete most of his fights but was defeated by WhiteWolf landing him in third place by default due to the other contestant forfeiting. As his prize Chow was able to choose Valor as the Archangel to train him and was offered any relic of his choosing from Gilgamesh’s vault. Personality Chow is a very cheery individual often cracking jokes and having fun while working at The Purple Lotus. He does have a serious side being the staff lead to take command of them and the patrons when it’s needed. Powers & Abilities * Weapons Specialist - Chow has been seen operating many different type of weapons ranging from shields to hammers to miniguns and many other types of weaponry. * Void Body - Chow’s body is comprised of void steel bones and void skin which he can morph into spikes and other shapes. * Relic Sword - Chow was gifted a sword as a reward for being one of the top 3 in the Archangel’s tournament. By feeding the sword an object it can store it and change the blade to have the effects of the used item. For instance if Chow were to put a leaf into the sword he could change the weapon to become a leaf sword. This weapon has been nicknamed the sword of memes. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Blob Blob is a small light blue slime in class 3 of Arcadum's Forbidden Knowledge RP Group. They were the only slime creature within the series. They were able to help their classmates greatly in the first test by absorbing slime and walking along a windy bridge by sticking to it. Trivia * Has the “We gottem” meme hot keyed ready for instant comedic effect. * Killed Thanos’s cousin Janos while the villain was distracted during a thumb wrestling match with Satchi. He then proceeded to kick the body into a closet to hide it. * Has created slime avatars that can grow large, make a copy, get set on fire, play western music, and sail a boat. Links * Twitter: https://twitter.com/lolchow00 Gallery Chow1.PNG Chow Armor.PNG|Chow ready for the Archangel Tournament. Chow Armor 2.PNG|Chow wielding a war hammer. Chow vs WhiteWolf.PNG|Chow's fight against WhiteWolf. VRChat 1920x1080 2018-09-21 04-49-00.930.png|Chow and Cyan dancing. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction